Time
by Lifewise13
Summary: "In the year 1701, the love of my life was taken from me so abruptly that there was no way of me fighting back for I never even knew who took her. But today, today my love will be walking back into my life and I will never let anything harm her again, this I swear." They had the most epic love of anyone you would ever meet, and then it was gone. Will they be able to restart?
1. Chapter 1

**_Italics and Bold is past  
_Bold is present **

* * *

**Time**

**BPOV**

**_Monday, June 20, 1701 London, England _**

_"Carlisle!" I screamed as my last orgasm rocked through me. This man was insatiable._

_I love him with all my heart, but give a woman a break already. I laid back on the bed, my breathing heavy as he pulled out and laid beside me. His arms secured around my torso and his head rested in the crook of my neck._

_"I love you my dear." he whispered in his thick British accent as he kissed my neck sweetly._

_I hummed softly before kissing the top of his head. This man is pure perfection, and he is all mine. Carlisle Cullen is the most amazing man I have ever met in my lifetime, I am one lucky woman._

_"Carlisle." I whispered softly in my very own British accent. He looked up at me immediately, love in his eyes as he looked into mine._

_"Yes, my love?"_

_I smiled at him softly before pecking him on the lips once. He smiled at me brightly and waited for me to say what I was going to say._

_"I'm glad I found you." I said teary eyed. I had been waiting for so long to find my soul mate, and yet here he lay._

_He smiled at me and wiped my tears away as they fell. I may be a vampire but one of my gifts gives me the ability to come off as human, therefore I can do everything a human does, and look just like a human and not like Carlisle, who is in fact a vampire as well._

_"As am I my dear, as am I. I love you so much Isabella, we will be together forever, I promise you."_

_"I love you too. Forever." I whispered back with emotion heavy in my voice._

_His lips descended upon mine into a heated kiss that turned into us making love for the fifth time tonight._

_But it was spectacular all the same._

_**Time~It's~All~In~Time**_

**CPOV**

_I watched as my beloved Bella laid in my arms sound asleep. She was a beauty to behold. She had long, dirty blonde, ringlet curls. Big beautiful brown/green eyes, beautifully tanned skin, and a killer figure._

_She was my angel on earth. I had been waiting for her for so long, and her for me. She has been in my life for barely even a year and I can't get enough of her. She is my mate, my soul, my heart, my life, and my true love._

_I can't ever live without her. She is my world, I love her with all my heart and soul._

_I kissed the top of her head and slipped out of bed carefully, as not to wake her. I walked silently to my dresser and pulled it open to find some clothes to wear for work._

_I found some grey trousers and a white button up. I pulled them on and then grabbed my shoes and coat. Today was going to be a long day at the hospital I could feel it._

_I was sitting on the end of our bed pulling my shoes on when I heard rustling in the sheets. But brushed it off, thinking my lover was just changing position._

_"Carlisle." my sweet angel whispered softly in her British accent. I looked back at her instantly and saw her smiling lazily at me with her eyes half closed. I smiled crookedly before sitting on the bed beside her._

_"Where are you going?" she asked while pulling the sheets up to cover herself. I smiled down at her and kissed her cheek softly._

_"I have to go into work love. I'll be back soon I promise. Will I see you for lunch?"_

_"Of course you will. I'll be there at noon." she whispered sleepily._

_I smiled before kissing her lips softly before heading out of the room. She was sound asleep before I even reached our bedroom door. I looked back at her and I couldn't have been more proud._

_I shook my head softly before going out of the room and down the stairs._

_The love of my life is asleep in my bed….I never thought I would see the day that I would be uttering those words._

_I am one lucky man._

_**Time~It's~All~In~Time**_

**Thursday, August 22, 2013 Forks, Washington**

**CPOV**

I was pulled violently from my thoughts by my family yelling from downstairs. I sighed heavily before getting out of my seat and walking out of my office to go see what all the fuss was about.

Once I got into the living room my three children stopped yelling immediately and looked at me with innocent eyes. Alice looking the most innocent as she looked up at me with those golden eyes.

She is a daddy's girl and gets everything she wants with those eyes. My adopted daughter stood in between her two giant adopted brother's and it was certainly a sight to see.

My little girl who is only 4'10', with a small frame, short pixie cut black hair, was standing between her two brother's acting as a wall. I shook my head slightly before looking at her two older brothers, who should know better than to fight like five year olds.

Emmett and Edward are biological siblings, they are also fraternal twins. Emmett was an inch taller than Edward at 6'2', a big build, very muscular, blonde curly hair like his biological father's and bright gold eyes.

His brother Edward was 6'1' same build as Emmett and slightly less muscular, he had unruly bronze hair, he was a mind reader and a very bright boy. Where his brother was childish and very strong for a vampire. My little Alice is our psychic of the family.

I looked between my three children and sighed lightly before looking at my eldest sons.

"What happened this time?" I asked calmly while looking between the two of them.

"He cheated!" Emmett boomed suddenly. I looked at him with an arched brow.

"I did not! Mind reader remember?" Edward said irritably before looking out the big window wall in the front of the house. Hoping Trinity would be over soon I bet.

I sighed lightly again before looking at Emmett who was pouting like a petulant child.

"Emmett, just because you lose at something it doesn't always mean that Edward is cheating. Now, you both either apologize to one another and move on or you can both be grounded for two weeks. Take your pick."

They both looked at me wide eyed and then looked to each other and hugged quickly.

"I'm sorry man." they both said at the same time before pulling away. Alice giggled lightly before turning back to the living room and going back to her fashion magazine.

I smiled and decided to stay down here with my family. I sat down on the couch and watched as the boys resumed their video game.

It wasn't long before my brother's car pulled into the long driveway with his family. My brother and I look nothing alike, except for our blonde hair. My brother, Nigel, is 5'11' with shaggy blonde hair, lean, sharp cut features, slightly muscular and good looking-or strikingly handsome as my sister-in-law says;

I on the other hand am taller than my younger brother at 6'4', I am about as muscular as my son Emmett, I have long blonde hair, a sharp, clean cut figure, and every bit as handsome as my brother. Or so people tell me.

My brother has been with his wife Esme, ever since we were human. So he has two children that are biologically his, Jasper and Rosalie are both twins. His other daughter, Trinity, is adopted.

I remember when I was planning to have children. I still had Bella then, it hurts that I was never able to have children with her….we wanted two kids, a boy and a girl, but then she was taken from me.

I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

**_Thursday, June 23, 1701 London, England_**

_I was walking up the street to Bella and my home when I noticed my brother and his wife outside. That's odd, they never wait outside for me when I am coming home from work….they are always inside with Bella. _

_"Nigel? Esme? What are the two of you doing out here? Where is Bella?" I asked curiously as I walked up to my brother and his wife. _

_They both looked at me with grave looks on their faces….this troubled me. _

_"What's going on?" I asked as I stopped in front of them. _

_My brother said nothing, just hung his head as he handed me a folded piece of paper. I looked at it with a furrowed brow and then to my brother to see he was still looking down, looking like he was going to cry but couldn't because vampires -accept my Bella- can't cry. _

_I looked at the paper I was holding in my hand and my whole world shattered. I dropped the paper and ran into the house, searching every room for Bella. Calling her name countless times until I just couldn't anymore._

_I ran to our room to see there were clothes everywhere, the dresser was overturned….showing a struggle, I dropped to my knees in the middle of the room as my brother came in. _

_I was dry sobbing, loudly and uncontrollably. How could this happen? Why would this happen? Who would do such a thing? _

_Why wasn't I here? _

_Four words shattered my entire world and would haunt me forever. _

**_'We have your mate._'**

* * *

I snapped out of it to see that Edward was giving me a sympathetic look, having seen everything I just thought. I offered him a small smile before looking out the window, besides Nigel and Esme, Edward is the only one I really talk to about what happened.

I don't like to talk about it much, considering how much I miss her. Everyone knows about Bella, they know she is alive, that I still look for her everywhere we go, that I still love her, and everything that happened.

They have seen paintings of her, I have shared stories of her with them and if they ever saw her then they would know it in a heartbeat and half of our family has never met her before. No one knows just how much I miss her.

No one.

**BPOV**

It has been decades since I last saw him…and I miss him so much. It feels like I have a huge hole in my chest from where I was taken from him so soon.

We had been together for barely a year, we were planning to have children, and we had our life together mapped out and ready to go. Then one day, they came for me.

I had done nothing wrong, they knew of my powers somehow so they came to recruit me into their guard. I refused, and when they found out I was pregnant they kept me there until I gave birth…..and when I did, they killed him.

I barely got to see him, they said it was my punishment for not joining them. I left after that, I have been searching for my true love ever since. He didn't know I was pregnant when they took me, and he never found out.

If I never find him, then he will never know.

I still remember the day that they came for me, it will be a day I never forget.

**_Thursday, June 23, 1701 London, England_**

_Carlisle had just left for work, so going to the hospital to ask about my test results were out. I should have gotten up earlier to go, but considering the fact that Carlisle can't sleep he would have seen me get up and he would have questioned me…._

_I didn't want him to know until I was 100% positive that I am pregnant. Yes, pregnant…we have talked about having children since I am able to conceive but we never planned on it being now that I get pregnant. _

_So I am a little worried to see his reaction if I am pregnant. I just hope he will be as happy as I am, but knowing Carlisle he will be over the moon. _

_I was bored, alone in the house all day kind of gets to me so I try to busy myself with cleaning and reading. I sometimes sit at the piano and play a little, but I am not as good as Carlisle so I let him do most of the playing when he is home. _

_I was just about to grab a book from the shelf when I heard a crash from upstairs in the bedroom. I was instantly alarmed as I cautiously walked up the stairs, worried someone got in I crouched slightly in a defensive position. _

_Instincts going into overdrive as I neared the door to mine and Carlisle's room. I barred my teeth as I pushed the door open slowly, I looked around. Seeing no one as I walked in to see that the dresser was overturned. _

_My eyebrows furrowed, that is a heavy dresser no way that just turned over. My head cocked to the side as I walked closer to it, but before I could reach it I felt hands cover my mouth. _

_They were strong, warm, and stone like. There is another vampire in the house, lovely. I tried to squirm out of their arms, trying to fight back but they were too strong for me. _

_"Snap her neck and let's go. She will wake up by the time we reach Volterra." _

_A male voice said from behind, sounding annoyed at the display….wait, Volterra? Oh god no! _

_Before I could do anything my neck was snapped and I was limp. _

* * *

After that everything is a blur until I woke up in a red room in the Volturi castle. Aro was very accommodating, until I refused him that is.

After my encounter with them I went back to my home to find it was no longer there, I realized my love must have moved away…I hoped he searched for me as I did him.

I try to never think that he may have found someone else, or that he killed himself…those are two thoughts that I cannot bear to think of.

I shook my head to try and rid myself of the thought as I drove down the road. I decided to start over again, getting annoyed from all the sun in California I decided to move to Washington.

Forks, Washington to be exact….weird name I know but it is the perfect place for a vampire. Due to the constant rain and cloud cover, who knows, maybe I will run into some other vampires while I am here.

I haven't been around many vampires in the past couple years and it is getting tiring being around nothing but humans.

I sighed as I pulled into the long hidden driveway right off the interstate, which is where everything is here, right off the interstate.

I drove quickly through the trees as the rain poured down from the heavens. The rain is the only downside to this place, well besides the fact that pretty much everyone here knew your business.

That might be a problem for me.

I watched as the trees opened up to two driveways, one to the left and one to the right. I drove to the left, knowing this was the one that led to my new home I drove quickly up the gravel and looked to my right to see a very beautiful house with big glass window walls.

Hm, my new neighbors have great taste.

I looked back in front of me and pushed the button on my visor so that the garage door opened. I pulled right in beside my other two cars and got out quickly, shutting the garage door as I did so.

Forks here I come.

**APOV (Alice)**

_*Vision*_

_I and my siblings were standing by the car, we were some of the few students here so early, when an orange Camaro pulled into the teacher parking. We all looked on curiously along with the other students here. Out stepped a very beautiful woman with tan skin, long curly, dirty blonde hair. She had a killer figure that any super model would die for. She turned around and I saw her big brown eyes and flawless skin. Looks like we have a new teacher…_

_*End Vision*_

* * *

pulled out of my vision with a smile, I locked eyes with Edward instantly as we heard the same Camaro pull into the driveway to the house beside us.

Looks like we have a new teacher and a new neighbor. I gasped as I was instantly pulled into another vision.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_Carlisle was in his study while all of us were off hunting. He was looking at a file on his desk when someone knocked on the door. He looked up with a confused look in his eye before calling softly for the person to come in. Carlisle sat back and in walked the beautiful new teacher. She smiled at him softly and he just stared at her in shock. _

"_Bella?" he asked the woman, unsure. _

_She smiled at him and nodded her head. He was up instantly and had her in his arms. _

"_I've missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again."_

"_So did I Carlisle, so did I."_

_He pulled back slightly to look her in the eye and then kissed her passionately._

_*End Vision*_

* * *

I was brought back from my vision, I saw everyone's eyes on me. I smiled sheepishly as the rest of our family walked into the house, looking at everyone curiously as they looked at me knowing I had a vision.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked as he looked at me with a worried look in his eye.

"Oh it's nothing…I just saw that we are getting a new teacher, she lives next door and I think she may be a vampire. She isn't a threat but,"

I paused for dramatic affect as everyone looked at me with a soft smile, excited for what is to come.

"There is a lot of good that will come to her being here. But I can't tell you yet, you will just have to find out for yourself."

I said while looking straight at Carlisle, he gave me a confused look but I just brushed it off, not wanting to give anything away to him just yet.

I can't wait until tomorrow when we all meet Bella, Carlisle absolutely adores her so I can't wait to finally meet her in person instead of just hearing about her.

_**Time~It's~All~In~Time**_

**APOV (Aro)**

**1 month ago**

through one of my many assortments of books as Demetri and Felix bursted into the room. I turned around to look at them, wondering why on earth they were back so soon from their hunt.

They had only just left seconds ago with a few others which made no sense.

"Why are you both back so soon?" I asked as they approached me, pulling their hoods down as they did so.

Demetri said nothing, he just came to me and put his hand in mine and let me see everything.

* * *

_*Thoughts*_

_They were walking through the alley when suddenly a woman walked across the opening. Seemingly knowing that the boys were there she didn't stop but only for half a second, just enough time for me to see her. _

_She was tall, tan, perfect figure, she was of course a vampire, and one that I knew very well. Her long dirty blonde, ringlet curls gave her away so I didn't have to see her face to know that it was Isabella. _

_Demetri must have noticed her as well as he walked toward the opening, looking from left to right while being covered by the shadows. But she was gone. _

_*End Thoughts*_

* * *

Demetri intently, seeing the shock and confusion in his eyes. Isabella hasn't been anywhere near Italy since the 1700's when we took her. After killing her child in punishment, she left and I let her.

I knew she would never want to be with us after everything, so I let her go. I knew I had harmed her enough, and when Carlisle finds out-if he ever does-he will be devastated as well.

"What are we going to do about her being here?"

"Nothing."

I said while turning back to my book, as if nothing ever happened. Demetri and Felix were both baffled by this because they knew how much I wanted Isabella's power and so they couldn't understand why I was letting this go.

_"_But Aro-"

"But nothing. I have put the girl through enough, so just let her be. You two go and hunt as you were."

"Yes Aro." Felix.

"Of course." Demetri.

They both said at the same time as they both bowed and backed away until they were out the door.

Once they were gone I closed the book and sat it down on the table before looking at the picture of Isabella and her child that I kept.

I don't think anyone knows it exists but me. It is a lovely picture, my wife delivered her child and I took the picture right as Isabella took the small child into her arms for barely a minute.

She was going to name him Joshua, the infant was so small but looked so much like Carlisle, and it wasn't until after the boy was killed and I met Carlisle that I realized this.

He had his blonde hair, but Bella's brown/green eyes. It was a very beautiful baby boy and it did indeed pain me to have the child murdered….to see the pain in the young mother and my own wife as Felix slaughtered him right in front of everyone.

"I am truly sorry Isabella….and to you, Joshua." I whispered softly before putting the picture back where I got it and left the room.

_**Time~It's~All~In~Time**_

**Thursday, August 25, 2013 Forks, Washington**

**BPOV**

Sadly I was woken by my alarm at 5:00 a.m. on Monday morning and believe me when I say I was very unhappy. Now don't get me wrong I love my job and I love kids I just don't love the idea of getting up so damn early.

Yes I am a vampire, but I am able to sleep because of my gift. I can make myself seem human, I can do anything a human can but I am still a vampire. And boy do I love it because I still have my humanity.

I sighed as I crawled out of bed and headed to my closet to get dressed. I grabbed my blue bandage skirt, white one shoulder top and blue platform ankle boots. After getting dressed I rushed downstairs and grabbed something to eat on the way to the school and grabbed something for my lunch before I headed out the door.

I wasn't quite sure what car I wanted to drive yet so by the time I got into the garage I decided on my orange Comaro and grabbed my keys from the hook beside the door. I wasn't sure what I would be expecting when I arrive at Forks High school. I am hoping the kids won't give me such a rough time but you honestly never know.

It's the middle of the year and I was offered the job when one of the teachers resigned. I was going to go back to work at a hospital when I moved, but since I was teaching back in California I thought it would be a better idea. Plus the principle here at Forks high is the one that approached me about the teaching job anyway.

I taught Psychology back in California along with Chemistry and I loved it, but since I moved to a new school I decided just to stick to psychology.

It is, by far, my favorite subject out of all the fields I have taught and studied. I don't know what exactly drew me into the field but once I started my studies I was hooked.

I was not only offered a job at the High School but also at the hospital as a therapist. That is also something I have worked with over the years as I am a psychologist. I haven't taken the job yet but I am going in for a tour and a walk through this Saturday.

I would love to take the job, so I can be in a hospital setting at least, if I do take the job I may do it as purely volunteer considering I will be a full time teacher.

I sighed while pulling into the teacher parking, I have way too much to think of…..and there is always that one major thought in the back of my head that will never leave me for the rest of my life.

The loss of a loved one that I may never see again.

_**Time~It's~All~In~Time**_

**APOV (Alice)**

Last night I filled Jasper in on my vision, Edward is the only other person who knows as I presume to keep it that way, so that he would be filled in and could help along the way.

Jasper, Edward, and I are the only ones in our family that need to know this secret. The other's will figure it out soon because well she is working at our school and they know what she looks like from all the stories. So it won't be hard for them to figure out….I think.

We were all standing around the car when my first vision began to unfold. I couldn't help but smile as the orange Comaro pulled into the teacher parking. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Trinity all gaped at the luxurious car as it parked.

Obsessive car lovers.

Then, the whole parking lot stopped as the beautiful woman stepped out of her car in the most extravagant attire I had seen anyone in this town wear since we arrived.

My vision didn't do her justice at all. I was blown away at just how beautiful she truly was, she had sun kissed skin, long curled dirty blonde hair, and an amazing figure that I never would have guessed from my vision. And as soon as she turned I locked eyes with the most beautiful, big, deep, brown/green eyes that I have ever seen in my life.

I was blown away, and so were my siblings….our new teacher is going to rock this town and this family on its side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time it Just Right**

**Thursday, August 25, 2013 Forks, Washington**

**BPOV**

My first two classes of the day went great, not a problem at all. The kids were pretty great, no one gave me a hard time and I was enjoying my first day.

But you see, I spoke too soon because I hadn't even made it to the end of the day, and well let's face it there are no perfect teenagers. So when lunch finally ended and my next class came in I was in for hell.

They were obnoxious, they didn't want to listen and I was about to hit a kid and lose my job if one more paper ball flew by my head.

So, instead of lose my job I decided to scare them a little bit and catch the next one they threw at me. That shut em up for the rest of the class period, it felt good to instill some fear.

I smiled to myself as I sat at my desk as the students for my fourth period began milling in slowly. The boys gawked as all the others and the girls either gave me appreciative looks or glared as others did.

"Hi I'm Jessica Stanley and it's great to have such a young teacher here teaching Psychology all the past Psychology teachers were are old and they were boring." I looked up from my book to see a girl with frizzy blonde curls standing in front of me with an annoying smile, too much make up and not enough clothing.

"Thank you Miss Stanley, now if you won't mind taking a seat so that I can take roll?" it wasn't a request, I thought to myself as I cocked a perfectly sculpted brow at her.

She seemed slightly taken aback and didn't know what to do. She stood there for a moment gaping like a fish out of water until the bell rang and she scurried to her seat. Yeah she wasn't the first one to try and make nice with her teacher today, a girl named Lauren I think came up to me in first period and another girl named Victoria came up to me during my planning period.

I don't take well to suck ups, especially not on the first day. I rolled my eyes slightly, knowing no one saw as they were all talking loudly. I marked my place in my book before standing and walking to my desk that was in the front of the room where my class list was.

"Alright quiet down!" after the period I just had I am so not in the mood, all it will take is one.

"I am Isabella Mancini and I am your new Psychology teacher, you can call me Miss Mancini and if we are on good terms you can call me Bella."

Let's get this day over with shall we?

_~~~~~~~~Time it just right~~~~~~~~_

I sighed heavily as I got out of the car, the day was finally over, well the school day that is. And I was in the need of a good hunt, but first I think that I will have to get out of the clothes and into something more comfortable.

So once I was in my room I began stripping down while looking for something to wear in my closet. Finally I picked a pair of pink shorts, a pink Nike sports bra, a pink jack wills hoodie and pink Nike tennis shoes and for comfort I threw on my white headphones and plugged it into my ipod.

To say that I was worn out was an understatement, all I want to do right now is hunt and take a long nap before sitting down for dinner. Alone.

Wow that is so depressing. But, I will just have to get over it I guess.

Once my clothes were in the hamper I ran down the steps and headed out the back door, all the while my ipod was blaring my workout playlist, ironic isn't it? I shook my head slightly and took off into the forest to look for a mountain lion or something.

_~~~~~~~~Time it just right~~~~~~~~_

**APOV (Alice)**

_*Vision*_

_We were sitting in Miss Mancini's class and it wasn't boring, we were laughing and having a good time and of course my dear pig headed brother had to go too far and when Miss Mancini told him to settle he didn't. _

_She told him that if he continued to act in such a manner then he would have detention and she would be calling our dad. _

_He didn't let up. And so she told him to be in her room after school. _

_After school came and he didn't go to detention and when he didn't Miss Mancini called Carlisle. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Hi Mr. Cullen-she choked back a strangled sob- this is Miss Mancini. I'm Emmett's Psych teacher." _

"_Oh Miss Mancini, to what do I owe this phone call?" his voice was strained. _

"_I was actually calling because Emmett missed detention this afternoon." _

"_Detention? Emmett? What for?"_

"_He was being a bit too obnoxious today in class and when I asked him to stop he refused and I gave him a warning of detention and calling you and he still kept on. At that point I had given him the detention and told him if he did not attend I would be calling you. This isn't the first time Emmett has taken to being disruptive during class while I am trying to have a laid back lesson and I think that maybe you need to come in so that we can talk about this and figure out what to do." _

"_Oh yes, yes of course. I will come in whenever and speak with you. My children have never acted out before and this is definitely a shock so whatever can be done please let's take to it." _

_*End Vision* _

"EMMETT!" I screamed once out of the vision.

He is not going to ruin their reunion! I will not let him!

"What's up pixie?" he asked frantically as everyone ran up to my room.

"You better be on your best behavior in Miss Mancini's class from now on!"

"Why?" he asked perplexed.

"Because you are going to get in trouble and she is going to call Carlisle and they are not supposed to meet up again like that! I am not going to have you ruin their meeting!"

Everyone's eyes were wide except for Jasper and Edward, who knew that Miss Mancini was Carlisle's long lost love….thank god he is at work.

"Are you serious? It's her?" Emmett asked perplexed.

"Yes it is and I don't want you ruining their perfecting reunion Emmett."

"Hey no worries Ally. I will be good from here on out…Man I can't believe this."

"It's finally happening." Trinity said excitedly as she held onto Edward's arm.

"That it is." I said with a smile.

Everything is falling into place perfectly, now all I have to do is keep Emmett in check and we will be great.


End file.
